The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct Hibiscus plant, which include:
(a) Refined, xe2x80x98severely-cutxe2x80x99 leaves of three to five lobes with red-veining and a purple xe2x80x9cblushxe2x80x9d to the green coloring which compliments the landscape;
(b) Very large flowers that are well-posed on the plant and outstanding for their deep red, thickly-textured petals with dark burgundy centers and an extremely campanulate nature;
(c) The plant being very floriferous with flowers that stay open at least one full day;
(d) The plant being medium-sized, but vigorous with compact and uniform breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; and
(e) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least xe2x88x9230 degrees Fahrenheit.
xe2x80x98Fireballxe2x80x99 was the result of a 40-year breeding program. Its ancestry includes Hibiscus coccineus, Hibiscus militaris and Hibiscus moscheutos. More specifically, the plant resulted from crossing two Fleming seedlings, the pink-flowered xe2x80x98Avalonxe2x80x99 (unpatented) seedling (Hibiscus militarisxc3x97H. coccineus) with an H. moscheutos seedling named xe2x80x9812 Axe2x80x99 (unpatented). Neither seedling is patented. The seedling which most nearly met all of the above named standards was selected.
This new plant first bloomed in the summer of 1985 and was selected by David Fleming and Gretchen Zwetzig on David Fleming""s property in Lincoln, Nebr. Asexual propagation of the plant by cuttings and root division has shown that the unique and distinguishing features of the plant are faithfully transmitted from generation to generation and appear to be fixed.
Since its origin, the plant has bloomed from midsummer until frost, while exhibiting the aforementioned distinctive characteristics. This hardy Hibiscus plant greatly contributes to the market with its sheer beauty and utter refinement, its compact growth habit, its enhanced resistance to disease and insects, its stability through extremes in rain and drought, and its extreme hardiness.